towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci
Herzlich Willkommen Lol, Tagchen auch... Schön, dass du auch endlich zu uns gestoßen bist. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du hier aktiv werden wirst... An Alle hier: Veloci und ich sind Geschwister. Er ist mein jüngerer Bruder. Nicht also, dass sich irgendjemand hier wundern sollte... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:15, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Von mir auch ein herzliches Willkommen! Gresh18 16:19, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Und von mir auch. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Gabriel Van']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Helsing']] (Admin) 16:21, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hi Veloci. Hoffentlich wirst du auch so aktiv wie Warurut|100px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk Kannst du ürigends auch so tolle MoCs bauen wie dein Bruder?t|100px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk 17:16, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich werde mein bestes versuchen. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:18, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) @ Axonnmaster: Nein, eher nicht. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:19, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wie wird denn deine Story heißen und wann kommt sie in das Wikit|100px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk Also die Gesichte wird vorläufig unter dem Namen "Das erstarrte Universum - Geschichten eines Ortes, den es eigentlich gar nicht geben dürfte" erscheinen. Wenn die Muse mitmacht werde ich mich vielleicht heute noch, aber auf jeden Fall Morgen an das Vorwort machen. Ach ja eines Vorgemerkt: Ich absolviere momentan eine Berufsausbildung zum Bäcker und werde unter der Woche wahrscheinlich nicht allzu aktiv sein. Dafür versuch ich an den Wochenenden so viel zu schaffen wie möglich. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:31, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ja, vor allen Dingen letzteres frage ich mich auch. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:33, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Grr, da war die Antwort wohl mal wieder schneller als die Frage xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:33, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich freu mich schon auf die Story. @Waruru:??t|100px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk @ Axoma: Ich meinte damit, dass die Frage die ich schrieb ''(die Sache mit dem "Letzteres würde ich auch gern wissen") später eingestellt wurde, als Velocis Antwort auf deinen Kommentar (im Zuge dessen meine Frage ja auch gleich mit beantwortet wurde). Und deswegen auch mein Ausruf: Da war die Antwort wieder einmal - das ist mir nun schon des öfteren passiert - schneller als die Frage... alles klar? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:46, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Jopt|100px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk Na dann is ja gut xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:51, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Was hälst du von meiner neuen Signatur?t|100px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk Hallo, Veloci, mein Name ist Helios, mein Spitzname ist aber auch Gelu. Ich habe sozusagen das Talent deines Bruders entdeckt ( Im Lego Forum)und ihn hierher eingeladen - aber er hat mich schon bei weitem "übertrumpft". Ich hoffe du wirst hier auch so aktiv wie dein Bruder, er ist eine echte Bereicherung für unser Fanfiction Wiki! Frohes schaffen wünsche ich dir! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Viiiiiiiiiel zu spät heiße ich dich auch mal willkommen XD. Ich bin Bioniclemaster724, auch als Bima bekannt und habe dieses Wiki gegründet. Ich freue mich schon mal was von dir zu lesen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 19:24, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) @ Axoma: Also, wenn du mich meinst, dann... ich find die Signatur gut (allerdings solltest du das Bild vielleicht noch ein wenig kleiner gestalten, sonst wirkt das nämlich irgendwie... störend.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 19:46, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Der Name deiner Story klingt super! Gresh18 20:01, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt ist die Signatur kleiner t|50px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk @ Axoma: Danke @ Veloci: Soll ich dir eigentlich auch eine Kategorie zulegen, wo dann alle Seiten von dir drinne aufgelistet sind? (Gib in der Suchleiste mal ''Kategorie: Waruru ein, so ungefähr nämlich sähe das dann aus.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:29, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das wäre durchaus praktisch. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 09:45, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) So, ist erledigt (in der Suchleiste unter ''Kategorie: Veloci). Jetzt musst du nur noch sämtliche Artikel die du bisher erstellt hast beziehungsweise noch erstellen wirst in diese Kategorie einordnen - neben der "normalen" Kategorie (wie z. B. Epos für Geschichten oder Charakter/Matoraner/Toa für Personenprofile), versteht sich. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:57, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank! [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 10:01, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hey, deine neue Story ist wirklich der Hammer! Gresh18 14:07, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Herzlichen Dank! Ich hoffe mal, dass ich das Niveau halten kann. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 14:09, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Du musst nur fest daran glauben! Gresh18 14:46, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Werd ich machen. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 14:56, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Die Geschichte ist echt super und auch die kurze Beschreibung der Orte ist mehr als gelungen. Ich denke das du das Niveau nicht nur halten sondern auch noch zur Perfektion steigern wirst. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Gabriel Van']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Helsing']] (Admin) 15:29, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das ist nett, danke. Ich werde mein Bestes geben. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 15:34, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hallöchen. Ich bin Matoro20. Ich hab dich zu meinem großen Bedauern erst heute bemerkt und wollte daher noch nachträglich Hallo sagen. Außerdem kriegst du auch von mir ein großes Lob für deine Artikel. Ich kann mich Jadekaisers Meinung nur anschleießen. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 15:35, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kleine Bitte Wenn du morgen (bzw. heute in ein paar Stunden) mal wieder Zeit hast, könntest du mir dann mal einen Gefallen tun: Lies dir von Nevermores Story bitte mal die letzten paar Passagen durch und sag mir dann ob das so, wie ich's geschrieben, auch verständlich bzw. sinnvoll ist. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 23:12, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Du musst dir Warurus Geschichte durchlesen! Sie ist der Hammer! Gresh18 12:32, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Der absolute Mega Hammert|50px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk Ja ich kann nur zustimmen, mein Bruder ist eben ein sehr guter Schreiber. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:14, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Du aber auch(liegt wohl in der Familie)t|50px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk Tja, wer weiß, wer weiß... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 23:35, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Höre ich da etwa einen ANflug von Selbstzweifel?t|50px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk Nö, eigentlich wollte ich damit nur zum Ausdruck bringen, dass ich nicht genau zu sagen weiß ob diese Art "Talent" nun wirklich bei uns in der Familie liegt oder nicht. Unsere Eltern zum Beispiel (und wohl sämtliche der "buckligen Verwandtschaft") sind alles andere, bloß nicht talentierte Schreiber. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:51, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Vielleicht haben sie ihr Talent versteckt, bzw nicht gut gefördert. es Kann aber auch sein das du und dein Bruder als erste das Talent habt. Denn zusatzlich zum erbmaterial kommen auch noch individuelle Fähigkeiten und Eigenschafte. Nochmal zu deinem Zwang. Vielleicht willst du einfach kein Admin mehr sein, vielleicht magst du es nicht so viele Pfichtenhaben, oder vielleicht magst du einfach niocht mehr in diese s Wiki kommen, dann solltest du malö für eine Weile inaktiv seint|50px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk Also, wenn hier irgendwer aus unserer Verwandschaft solcherart schreiberische Talente besitzt, dann müssen sie aber wirklich ziemlich gut versteckt sein. (Ohne hier jetzt meine Leute kritisieren zu wollen.) Das mit den "individuellen Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten eines jeden Einzelnen", und da stimme ich dir zu, wäre aber durchaus ein möglicher Erklärungsversuch. Zu meinem "Zwang" (uh, das klingt schon wieder so negativ behaftet): Vielleicht hast du ja Recht, vielleicht habe ich meinen Posten als Admin samt und sonders der Pflichten, die damit einhergehen, wirklich satt. Vielleicht sollte ich tatsächlich mal eine kleine Aktivitätspause einlegen (ohne hier gleich sagen zu wollen, dass ich denn überhaupt nicht mehr wiederkommen würde.) Ja Axoma, deine Worte könnten mein "Problem" doch tatsächlich genau auf den Punkt, wie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen haben und ich danke dir jetzt schon mal für deine ehrliche Hilfsbereitschaft (nicht jeder nämlich würde sich die Zeit nehmen, den Problemen anderer Leute ebenso geduldig zuzuhören, wie ihnen dann auch helfend zur Hand zu gehen.) Danke dafür. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:09, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Also gut 1.Vielleicht solltest dsu auch für eine Weile einfach deine Admin Pflichten vernachlässigen,also einfach so arbeiten wie ganz am ANfang, nur Geschichten schreiben und ein paar profile bearbeiten. 2. Im Fale von Inaktivität, wie würdest du es genau meinen. Einfach gar nicht kommen bis du das Wiki vermisst oder ab und an mal vorbeischauen und mitdiskutieren oder beid er Story weiterschreiben nur halt einfach nicht jeden Tagt|50px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk # Das wäre eine Möglichkeit (und ich muss dazu sagen, dass sie durchaus irgendwie verlockend klingt. Ich glaube, das werde ich machen... Ich frage mich bloß, was Bima dazu sagt.) # Bezüglich meiner mehr oder weniger "Inaktivität" würde ich sagen, dass ich zwar hin und wieder mal im Wiki vorbeischauen werde. Ich werde dann auch an meiner Geschichte weiterschreiben und mit Sicherheit auch mal meinen Senf in Diskussionen mit dazu geben. Ich will ja schließlich nicht für ganz weg sein (ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, ich würde dieses Wiki dann doch irgendwie schmerzlich vermissen)... und auch nicht für immer. Zusammengefasst möchte ich sagen, dass ich einfach mal ein wenig Abstand gewinnen möchte: Mal für ne Zeit lang nicht ständig alles kontrollieren müssen, dies machen müssen und jenes zu tun haben oder aber sinnlose Diskussionen mit Nutzern führen, die sich über Dinge aufregen, welche doch eigentlich noch nicht mal erwähnenswert sind. Verstehst du, worauf ich hinaus will? ''Ich möchte eben einfach mal nicht mehr "der Admin Waruru" sein, der alles zu regeln und zu verwalten hat, sondern wirklich bloß "der Mensch Waruru": Ein Benutzer wie alle anderen halt auch. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:32, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kann ich verstweheb und ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung mit Freuden.:-Dt|50px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk Bin wieder da... Nach einer langen und harten Arbeitswoche steht nun endlich wieder ein bisschen freie Zeit vor der Tür. Aus diesem Grund habe ich endlich meine Vorgeschichtsseite so gut wie fertig gestellt. Bald schmeiss ich mich an die ersten Charakerbeschreibungen oder fang mit der Geschichte an. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:53, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du mal das hier bewerten? Ich meine nur wenn du Lust hast natürlicht|50px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk Klar, fang sofort an. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 10:40, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) So hab sie mir durchgelesen. Meine Meinung hab ich jetzt in die dazugehörige Diskussion deiner Seite geschrieben, wenns recht ist. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 10:49, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Mir ist es recht so. Danke, endlich hat mal jemand Kritik abgegeben Danke t|50px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk Ach, nichts zu danken. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 10:59, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Probleme im Wiki? Ich hab gerade an meiner Geschichte geschrieben und wollte sie abspeichern, was aber nicht mehr funktionierte. Dann bin ich kurz komplett rausgegangen, hab mich neu angemeldet und wollte jetzt meine Geschichte weiterbearteiten, doch es wurde folgender Text eingeblendet: ACHTUNG: Die Datenbank wurde für Wartungsarbeiten gesperrt, so dass deine Änderungen derzeit nicht gespeichert werden können... Ist das nur bei mir so und ist es sehr schlimm? [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:19, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Falscher Alarm. Jetzt scheint alles wieder zu funktionieren. (Bestimmt der Vorführeffekt). Hab also für nichts und wieder nichts meine Diskussionsseite gefüllt... [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 16:23, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Das passiert ab und zu, ist ein Fehler bei Wikia, hat nichts mit dir zu tun XD Damit haben wir alle schon Erfahrungen gemacht :D [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 19:56, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ach so. Ist halt nur ärgerlich, wenn man gerade einen ganzen Batzen geschrieben hat und dann nicht speichern kann. [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 14:21, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, bist du doch mit Waruru verwandt, oder? Wenn ja, kannst du noch mal mit ihm reden, dass er das Wiki nicht verlässt? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] 10:55, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich fürchte, da wird nicht mehr viel dran zu rütteln sein. Erstens, weil ich mir das es jetzt am Abend durchgelesen haben und zweitens bleibt mein Bruder bei einer Entscheidung wenn er eine getroffen hat. Und mal ehrlich: Wer hört schon auf seinen kleinen Bruder? [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:17, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Das kommt ganz drauf an, was besagter kleiner Bruder zu sagen hat, würd ich mal sagen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:37, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Aber deine Entscheidung ist ja wahrscheinlich entgültig, richtig? [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:45, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ja, vielleicht... Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ach, Himmel, immer diese Entscheidungen! (Aber du, sag mal, warum besprechen wir das eigentlich hier?) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:00, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde, dass ich antworten sollte, wenn mir jemand auf meine Disku schreib. Aber von mir aus können wir ja es dabei beruhen lassen (Ich dachte eigentlich eh, dass jemand anderes auf meine erste Antwort auf Matoros Frage reagiert.) [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 18:14, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Aha, ach so. Na dann is ja alles klar. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger''']] (Admin) 18:17, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC)